


Afterschool Hours

by wintel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, Humiliation, M/M, See the end of the note for more warnings/tags, Smut, Teacher/Student Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintel/pseuds/wintel
Summary: To others, Mr. Fischbach was everything a teacher should be. To Jack, though..."Touch yourself one more time, and I'm leaving you here."A stern, clipped voice.Jack wasn't above using what he has to change it.





	Afterschool Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr ask.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters(or personalities) in this fic, and this is a work of fiction. This has nothing to do with reality. Just my imagination going weird places.
> 
> I didn't add in some tags to avoid spoilers, but if you don't mind, please do check the end of the note for more tags.

On the phone with the parents, his voice had been gentle. Polite. Straight to the point, professional. Everything a teacher should be. To Jack, though…

  
"Touch yourself one more time, and I’m leaving you here."

  
Stern. Clipped. His usually smooth, velvety voice now gruff with the mixture of authority and disdain. The harsh grab at his crotch over the boxers felt like a warning. Two fingers buried in him were moving into him in short strokes, indifferent. The blunt fingertips pushing against deep inside him. He almost sobbed. The edge of the desk was digging into his lower belly. Jack could feel the knuckles pushing against the rim, borderline painful. His hole still grabbed at them greedily, opening up just a bit more to swallow them in. Mark tutted.

  
"Please, please, Mr. Fischbach, lemme cum, lemme cum-"

"You didn’t earn it yet."

  
The cold voice made the green-haired boy shudder. The unkind, jabbing pressure just inside his belly was burning him up. The heat was twisting in his belly. Something, anything to satiate it, something to open him up wide and tear him apart and reach inside him and leave nothing of him unseen―

  
"Please, Mar- Mark, please,"

"That’s Mr. Fischbach to you."

  
The fingers, withdrawn from the trembling body, were wet. A punishment. The hole was twitching, unable to close up. A fingertip touched just inside the opening, pressing down the red, slightly puffy flesh there. As the digit slid in, a steady stream of pathetic whimpers filled the room. It wasn’t enough. It couldn’t be enough.

  
"I’m- I’m sorry Mr. Fischbach, I’m sorry―I’ll be good, I’ll be good, please…please fuck me, I’ll be good. I’ll take whatever you give me, I’ll be your good boy, please."

"Who said you deserved my cock?"

  
Jack swallowed a sob.

  
"…I’m sorry…"

  
Trying to hide the tears prickling at his eyes, the boy hung his head down. Mark’s finger was sliding in and out with too much ease. Wet, squelching sounds echoed in the room.

  
"Why should I reward you, a fucking brat who doesn’t even try to keep up with my class, with my cock? Hmm?"

"…I…"

"Such a loose hole, too. It’s not even worth fucking. You should be grateful that I’m doing this at all."

  
This time, he couldn’t hold it back.

  
The teasing movement inside him stopped at the sob. A hand touched just below his eyes, a feather-light thing. Sniffling, Jack shook his head a bit. He wiped his eyes on his forearm then turned his head just enough to see his teacher. The brown eyes, so cold behind the glasses just a few moments ago, now were a little softer. A pity, perhaps. Jack was not above using it.

  
"Please."

"…"

"I’ll be good for you. I’ll make you feel good."

  
A hand brushed against his cheek. The boy kissed it. The brown eyes never left him.

 

 

 

*

"Notice me, senpai!"

"Teachers can’t be senpai to their students, Jack– would you stop wiggling? I’m cleaning you up!"

"But- it tickles!"

"Would you just–"

"Plus, I don't mind being dirty with you."

"……."

"By the way, yeah, we should totally do that next time."

"…Do what?"

"You’ll roleplay as my senpai next time! And I’ll be your yandere―"

"Jack, NO."

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Teacher/student Roleplay, NOT underage. Two adults enjoying kinky roleplay.
> 
> I wrote this a few months ago inspired by a tumblr ask. Now to read it again, it seems a bit cheesy but what can I say, I like cheesy porns. I just can hope it's at least a lil bit steamy for you--the people who are reading this ficlet, haha. That's the point of porn, isn't it?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
